Klaus' torment
by Klaroline Mikaelson
Summary: While Marcel is holding Klaus as prisoner Marcel finds Klaus' greatest love


Klaus is chained up being a prisoner of Marcel but the only thought that keeps him going and alive is his Caroline is out there and one day she will she will be ready to be with him.

When Marcel isnt taunting him he's watching him Klaus doesn't know. When it seems like all hope is lost Klaus talks to her he's never said her name so Marcel can't find her. " I'm sorry you deserve better."

Caroline bends down in front of him and caress his face. " No your exactly who I need you always have been."

Klaus leans into her invisible touch he knows she's not there but in his mind she's always with him. " You are always there when I need you."

Caroline smiles at him " So are you. That is what makes this relationship so good. We're the same Klaus."

 **Xxx**

Marcel is curious as to who Klaus is talking to he never says a name. He gets Vincent to look inside his head. Klaus looks up and stops talking when Marcel enters " You stopped talking with yourself I was enjoying the show. Oh well I guess I will just have to find a new form of entertainment."

Klaus glares at him when he sees Vincent enter. He knows Marcel only brings witches here to tighten his restraints. Vincent doesn't want to be here or even helping Marcel but he knows if he doesn't Marcel will kill him. So he puts another spell on the restraints and looks inside Klaus mind. Klaus tries so hard to move his head get away not let Vincent in but he's too weak, he hasn't had a more than a sip of blood in five years.

" Well what did you find?"

Vincent looks down at Klaus he's expression is scared then at Marcel who is curious but more vengeful. "Nothing."

"DO NOT LIE TO ME I AM YOUR KING. Tell me what you found, he has been talking to someone I want to know who?"

" Your not my king. You have everyone in this town scared of you not me."

Marcel pins him to the wall " I am your king this is my kingdom tell me what you saw or I will kill everyone you bring into your safe haven. I will turn it into a bloodbath."

Vincent looks over at Klaus who still has the scared expression on his face but it's not from Marcel tormenting him its from Marcel is about to find out about Caroline.

" A girl thats whats on his mind a blonde girl."

" What's her name?"

" Caroline."

 **Xxx**

A few days go by and Marcel doesn't come to taunt him. Klaus is scared for Caroline's safety Marcel knows she exists and he is hellbent on taking everything away from him. Klaus tries to pull the chains but they won't move.

" Look alive Klaus I brought you a present."

Klaus looks up and sees Marcel dragging Caroline by the arm into the garden. She's fighting him. " Let me go."

Marcel looks down at Klaus then slides a finger down the side of Caroline face who moves her face from his reach. " You always had a think for pretty blondes Klaus."

Klaus is glaring daggers at Marcel how dare he touch Caroline. " Leave her alone she has nothing to do with this."

" I can tell she's important to you. You did a really good job hiding her I almost couldn't find her. If you took this much time protecting and hiding Cami she would still be alive."

Klaus needs to get Caroline away from Marcel and out of this city. He doesn't know what reaction he will get from saying this but he has to try. " The big bad super vampire you kill my family, take me down make me your prisoner, and yet you still mourn the death of a bartender turned vampire."

Marcel slaps Caroline across the face she falls to the ground and gets in Klaus face. " I loved her and because of you she's dead. I will give you ten minutes to say goodbye before I kill her In front of you."

 **Xxx**

Marcel leaves and Caroline looks at Klaus " Klaus what did he do to you?"

Klaus smiles for the first time in five years " Hello love, I've missed you. Did he hurt you?"

Caroline moves closer to him but is repelled backwards by an white circle surrounding him. " Barrier spell so if I ever broke the restraints I still couldn't leave."

" What happened to you? Who is that? Why did he kidnap me? Who is Cami? "Is your family really dead?" Oh and I'm fine."

Klaus smiles he's missed her ramblings. " Sweetheart breath. There was this serum that makes a vampires even more deadly than myself or my siblings. The guy that kidnapped you his name is Marcel I taught him everything he knows. He kidnapped you because he wants to take everything from me. No my siblings are not dead they are in a sleep like state my older sister Freya put a spell on them linking them to me. I had to come out of the trial of my sire line alive for them to live and I did. Cami is nobody."

" Love I need you to leave."

" I'm not leaving you. We will fight him together."

Klaus motions to the chains " I can't fight him I haven't had a meal in five years. He gives me a sip of blood every week. Plus these chains are spelled."

Caroline bites her wrist " Drink my blood, you need to feed let me help you."

Klaus shakes his head " No I can't you would get werewolf venom in you."

Caroline bites her wrist again and shoves it up to his mouth " Like I haven't had werewolf venom in me before. If we are going to get out of this you need to be strong."

Klaus bites her wrist after a couple gulps he stops himself. Caroline can see the color come back to his skin and smiles. Klaus bites his wrist and she drinks so she can get rid of the venom in her system. " Caroline I need you to leave find St. Anne's church ask for Vincent say you need a place to stay and you need a witch hurry Marcel will be back any minute now."

" What about you? What if he comes back before me?"

"I can handle Marcel find Vincent."

 **Xxx**

Caroline vamps out of the garden two guards are keeping watch she kills them and hides the bodies. She follows the directions Klaus gave her till she finds the church. " I'm looking for Vincent."

Vincent is helping another witch when Caroline showed up. " I'm Vincent may I help you?"

" Yes I need a safe place to stay but I also need a witch to help my friend."

" You can stay here. What trouble is your friend in?"

Caroline looks around the church there's werewolves, humans, witches, vampires all around " He's chained up the chains are spelled."

Vincent looks at the young blonde. " Your talking about Klaus Mikaelson."

Caroline isn't afraid to speak about Klaus she wants to help him. " Yes he's just a hybrid living his life like everyone else. I don't see anyone else chained up and imprisoned because they were living their life. Please un spell the chains I will get him out of town. Or better yet I will help you take Marcel down he kidnapped and brought me here."

Vincent is impressed by her. " Klaus was destroying this city."

Caroline is getting annoyed by Vincent and needs to get back to Klaus Marcel will be back any minute. " Well can have lunch later and you can tell me all the ways he was destroying the city but right now I need a witch to help him. By the way the city is still standing so it looks like he didn't destroy it but looks like Marcel is."

 **Xxx**

Marcel comes back into the garden and only sees Klaus " Where is she?"

Klaus spits out " Far away from you. You are not going to hurt her she's innocent."

" So was Cami and look what happened."

" You want someone to punish continue punishing me. I stopped that man from beating you, I gave you a name, I brought you into my home, I raised you, I taught you how to fight, I turned you into a vampire, I allowed you to date my sister, I tried to save you when Mikael came for us."

Marcel glares at him " You think telling me all that you have done for me will change my mind and your pretty blonde will be safe... Your wrong."

Caroline having catch the end of the conversations sneaks up on Marcel and stakes him in the back.

Vincent with a couple other witches follow her chanting. Marcel screams and falls to his knees just a regular vampire again.

Caroline pins him to the wall while Vincent unspells the chains. Klaus quickly takes them off and is in front of Marcel. " So much wasted potential Marcellus."

He rips Marcel's heart out and drops it on the floor. Marcel falls next to his heart.

Caroline turns to Klaus " We need to get out of here."

Klaus turns towards her confused " Why?"

" I promised the witches that if they helped free you, You would never return here."

"Caroline that was not your decision to make."

Caroline looks up at him " Hey it was either free you and never come back or you be Marcel's prisoner forever. You would do the same thing if the roles were reversed."

Klaus nods it's true if Marcel had Caroline prisoner Klaus would do anything to save her. " So where are we going love?"

Caroline smiles up at him.


End file.
